


Fanfic Account

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Smut, except it’s not that long so like medium burn, tags will update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Peter has a secret fan fiction account, and writes Spider-Man x Ironman fanfics. Tony finds out.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 101





	Fanfic Account

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: slight angst, but happy ending.
> 
> There is gonna be a second chapter for sure, and maybe a third with smut.

When Tony first found the account, he had been disturbed. Whoever was writing these fanfics somehow knew, with unnerving accuracy, certain details that the public just doesn’t know.

Like how Tony talks to his old bots, DUMM-E, U, and Butterfingers. Only four people in the entire world know that he even still has those bots, let alone talks to them and talks to them meanly but fondly.

Or how Tony doesn’t have a real sleep schedule. He’s never been to the doctor for insomnia, and he’s never hinted in interviews that he has trouble sleeping.

But how the fuck would anyone know that Tony only speaks in grunts before morning coffee? How would anyone know that he secretly wears socks in bed? How would anyone know he sneaks blueberries from the fridge and it pisses Bruce off because he wanted to make smoothies?

And don’t even get him started on the Spider-Man knowledge. Anyone could guess he’s ripped. Anyone could pick up that Tony calls him kid.

Who would know that Peter has curly brown hair, or big brown doe eyes. How would they know that Peter is in college, and not just younger than Tony? How would they know what Peter’s shampoo smells like? He always has the mask on. How would they know that Peter likes to wear fuzzy sweats and an over sized tee-shirt at night?

No, it had to either be someone who knew them or someone who was stalking them. So, for safety reasons, he had Friday find the computer that was uploading those fanfics to the account.

Thankfully, it was Peter’s computer. No stalkers.

Unfortunately, this means Tony has to deal with the fact that he now knows that Peter Parker writes filthy smut about Tony Stark and Spider-Man.

He knew it was a popular ship, in the ‘shipping’ world. Their chemistry on the job, Ironman randomly appearing to help Spider-Man on a low-level threat, Tony literally putting his arm around the masked hero’s shoulders at press conferences, a hand on Peter’s back as he leads him to the car after said conferences.

He knew people shipped them together. Wrote smut about them together. He knew that part.

The earth shattering, mind breaking revolution is that _Peter Parker is one of the people who writes filthy kinky smut of the two of them._

Or, as the fandom calls it, ‘iron-spider’. Creative.

But back to the point: Peter not only fantasizes about Tony fucking the life out of him, but he writes it down and publishes it for anyone with an internet connection to see.

Oh, if Tony were one to sing, he just might.

~~

Tony decides to tease the kid a bit, before he admits he knows Peter writes those things.

He walks into the kitchen, smirking to himself as he sees Peter at the table. He goes to the fridge and leans over, purposefully sticking his ass out.

Now that he knows to look for it, he does hear Peter’s breath stop. How cute.

He grabs some blueberries from the bottom shelf, and takes them to the counter. He smiles at Peter, who’s cheeks are pink from what he just did.

Tony pops a blueberry in his mouth. He needs to think of how to incorporate one of the quotes into this conversation. He has one in mind, an innocent one but obviously from Peter’s fic.

“So kid, what’s the plan today?” He chews and swallows carefully.

Peter clears his throat, and puts his phone down. “I want to get some homework in, before training with Nat and Steve at 3. I have some chem labs to finish and calc problems... um and then after training I have dinner with May before her night shift and then I’m back here for the rest of the night.” He smiles at Tony.

Tony nods, popping another berry between his lips. “I could help you with your homework, if you wanted,” Tony offers. He thinks about the one fic of Peter’s he read, where Tony was helping Peter with homework in the lab. It ended with Tony railing Peter against the desk, Peter’s books and papers on the floor.

Peter probably thinks of that fic too, because his eyes shift and his breath hitches. Tony wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been looking for it.

Peter clears his throat and nods. “Y-yeah, maybe some help would be good! It’s not hard, it’s just a lot...”

Tony smirks and nods, eating another berry. “You look so cute when you’re concentrating,” Tony says. He’s quoting the line word for word now. “Your tongue pokes out.”

Peter’s eyes widen ever so slightly at that. Tony winks and eats one last berry before putting the rest up again. “Meet me in the lab after your dinner with May, alright? I’ll be waiting.”

~

The next time Tony does it, he’s honestly a little worried it’ll be too much too soon.

Peter’s on the couch, watching a movie he doesn’t look too interested in, a mild black eye from patrol.

Tony goes over to Peter, sitting next to him and sighing softly. “Peter...” he starts.

Peter stiffens, like Tony using his real name physically hurt him. “It’s okay! They only got one hit on me. It just happens to be a really bad place...”

Tony cups Peter’s cheek, like he did in the fic, thumbing just under Peter’s black eye. He didn’t get the appeal of this when he read it, but actually doing it... wow.

Tony runs his fingers down Peter’s jaw, a teasingly soft caress. “I hate seeing you get hurt,” Tony quotes. “Your face is too pretty to be all banged up.”

Peter’s jaw drops and his cheeks flush. Tony can’t tell if Peter has caught on yet, or if he’s just surprised Tony called him pretty.

The older man pulls away, sighing dramatically and standing up. “You want an ice pack, kid? I’m going into the kitchen anyway.”

“N-no thanks!” Peter squeaks out. Tony shrugs and makes his way to the kitchen anyway, like he promised.

That night, a new fic about Tony railing spider-man on the couch goes out.

~

Peter obviously isn’t taking any of Tony’s hints. He’s got to up his game.

A fic came out a month ago where Spider-Man was working on his web shooters in the lab, and Tony was leaning over him to help. It ended with the man’s hands webbed to the desk, and Tony eating him out.

Today, in real life, Tony is working on a new model for Clint’s hearing aids, while Peter is working to make his suit slightly more flexible without giving on any of the protection.

Tony puts the aids down, walking over to Peter. He stands right behind him, looking over his shoulder. Just like the fic.

“M-Mr. Stark?” Peter mumbles. It isn’t the same as the fic, but Tony can make up for it.

He quotes the fic word for word, yet again. “Need anything from me, baby?” Tony has never, not even once, called Peter baby.

He stiffens at that, breath catching. “What did you just say?”

_Finally_. Tony smirks and puts one hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I asked if you needed anything from me, baby?” He watches as Peter turns around, eyes wide. “Web shooters can be tricky,” he quotes.

“I’m not working on the web shooters,” Peter whispers.

Tony hums and grins wider. “No shame in asking for help if you need it, honey. I’m always here to help. With _anything_.”

Tony expected many things. For Peter to kiss him. For Peter to ask if he’s serious, and then kiss him. For Peter to fall to his knees, paw at Tony’s belt. Maybe he would even turn back around, asking for the rest of the fic to play out.

Instead, Tony is shoved halfway across the room, falling flat on his ass. He barley has time to register the pain of that before he realizes the lab door is slammed shut, and Peter and the suit are both gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay what did you think? Was it okay? Should I keep going?


End file.
